


Lady O's Mating Game Bonus Ficlets

by ladyoneill



Series: Games We Play: Teen Wolf Mating Game Entries [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Birthday Spanking, Blow Jobs, Karaoke, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Up first, Stiles turns eighteen, Peter gives him what he deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spanking Stiles

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "best or worst birthday" as a bonus ficlet at Mating Games.

"Okay, wait, how is spanking me going to make this the best birthday ever and OW." Stiles glared over his shoulder at Peter and wriggled because shit the wolf's hand was hard.

Peter simply grinned and swatted him again. "You're supposed to be counting."

"Yeah, no, and OW!"

Chuckling, the wolf spanked him again, on the other bare ass cheek this time, and Stiles muttered a curse and squirmed some more, but he was pinned over Peter's lap and wasn't going anywhere.

Damn the six shots of Tequila that made him too tipsy to get away when he'd been cornered and pulled over Peter's lap and how'd his pants get around his ankles again?

Stiles burped, then yelped as another spank landed and that one really hurt. Was it five? Six? He'd lost count. There were supposed to be eighteen, right?

"Nineteen. One to grow on, remember, though if you don't start counting out loud, I may just keep going for a while."

"No! It hurts. You're mean."

Peter leaned down and whispered, "And you've got an erection." Then smacked him again, this time on the upper thigh, making Stiles jerk forward and realize that, yep, that was a hard-on he was sporting.

When had that happened?

Chuckling, Peter continued spanking, Stiles continued yelping, cursing and squirming, and his dick just got harder and more painful along with his ass. It was all very confusing.

Finally, he started to count out loud, but he was way off and his head was swimming from booze and endorphins, and when Peter finally stopped with a satisfied, "And one to grow on," there'd actually been thirty four swats and Stiles' ass was cherry red.

"Bastard," he mumbled, both hurting and blissed out and really wanting to be alone so he could be alone.

"Happy birthday, Stiles," Peter proclaimed cheerfully, then dumped him onto his stomach on the bed they were on and crawled over him.

Stiles really yelped when hands spread his sore cheeks and a tongue wormed into his ass. "What the fuck?"

"I did promise this would be your best birthday ever, and, now that I can't get arrested, I'm going to keep to that promise," Peter replied with a leer in his eye and a growl in his voice.

"...Okay, best birthday ever, yeah, I see that, oh God," Stiles breathed and rubbed his cock into the bedding as Peter started licking and kissing his ass. He was going to come any minute, but then, he was eighteen. He'd be hard again before he knew it.

So worth the spanking.

End


	2. I Want Your...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack go out for karaoke. Peter sings to Stiles. Stiles nearly dies of embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "karaoke".

Stiles doesn't recognize the song--something from the '80s, he supposes, which just serves to remind him how much older his semi-unwanted suitor--or creeper, whatever--is. Sinking in his seat and trying to hide his blush behind his virgin margarita glass, he listens as the man sings right at him.

Who thought karaoke night was a good idea?

Oh, right, that was him.

_I've waited so long baby  
Now that we're friends  
Every man's got his patience  
And here's where mine ends  
_  
Okay, that's kind of...nice. Not that he's going to put out or anything. Peter's not going to win this thing between them. He's still a creepy, zombie, pedo-wolf, and Stiles is a...okay, desperate virgin, but so not giving it away to Uncle Peter.

Even if he does have a good voice and OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS SONG???  
 __  
I want your sex  
I want you  
I want your.....sex

"Kill me now," he mutters, turning bright red, as Derek looks constipated--okay, the usual--Scott frowns in confusion--also the usual--and the rest of the pack laughs their collective asses off.

Lydia pats him on his shoulder and leans in to whisper, "Sorry, sweetie. For my own sanity, I'm throwing you under the bus here. He's all yours."

Fuck his life, really.


	3. Old And New Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a half-broken hoop behind the house and a boy running around in what used to be a yard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the Mating Games bonus prompt "Sports". Peter POV, hints of Peter/Stiles, PG

Peter sighs and stares up at the net-less, slightly tilting to the left, remains of the basketball hoop. His dad had put it in for him when he'd proven he could remain in control and dampen down his strength and speed against humans. He'd been the first Hale in two generations allowed to play a contact sport. Track and field, swimming, diving, those were allowed, but basketball had been off limits.

Until Peter had fallen in love with the game watching Michael Jordan play for Chicago and taught himself to play.

The Bulls were still his favorite team.

After leading his high school team to the state championship his senior year, he'd even played as a walk-on at Stanford for two years before his father died and Talia inherited as Alpha and suddenly he was needed at home so much more often.

The hoop in the drive behind the house remained, though, and Peter could remember lifting a tiny Derek on his shoulders so he could toss a miniature basketball through.

Behind him, on the remains of what once was his sister's pristine lawn, the Betas and the humans are laughing and yelling and playing lacrosse. He still has no clue how that game supplanted his beloved basketball as the sport to play at Beacon Hills High, but he supposes that having a passion for something is good.

He has his own, after all.

One of them is running around flinging a tiny ball out of a net and tripping over his own feet.

Glancing at his watch he sees that it's only half three. The sporting goods store in town is still open and he can stop at Home Depot as well.

All he needs is a new hoop and some cement to right the pole.

Maybe then he can entice Stiles to try a new sport.

End


	4. Night Of The Living Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to watch a Zombie movie with Peter. Peter...not so much, but he's willing to bargain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the bonus challenge "Movie Night", rated Mature.

"Night of the Living Dead?"

Peter barely glanced up to look at the DVD being held in front of him before saying, "No," and returning to perusing the latest edition of The New Yorker and sipping his wine.

Stiles sighed and returned to digging through his massive DVD collection. "Twenty Eight Days Later," he crowed triumphantly.

"No." He didn't even look up that time.

Making a face, Stiles kept searching. "Okay, this is a classic, Evil Dead 3."

"That's not a classic and how many times do I have to say 'no'?" Peter finished his wine and crossed one leg over the other, relaxing back on the sofa.

"No one can resist the hilarity of Shaun Of The Dead."

"Apparently I can," Peter murmured, smirking into his magazine.

"You suck."

"I'm not a zombie, Stiles, and this isn't funny."

"Yes it is and yes you are!"

Peter rolled his eyes and then glared as another DVD was stuck in his face.

"Zombieland. Bill Murray dies in it as himself!"

As he seemed to be thinking about it, Stiles grinned hugely, but then Peter shook his head.

"That would simply ruin my vision of him as another famous Peter."

"Oh, so you'd watch Ghostbusters," Stiles snarked. "But I want to watch a zombie movie."

"No one's stopping you."

Stiles flailed and flopped back down amongst his DVD mess. "It's no fun to watch alone."

"Well, we could make a deal." At the eager face turned towards him, Peter just smirked. "I'll watch one zombie movie for every blow job you give me. Enthusiastic blow jobs."

Stiles gaped at him.

End


	5. Road Trip From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that the only wolf that is free to accompany Stiles to negotiate a treaty is Peter, the sassy zombie?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Mating Games Bonus #4, "Road Trip". Rated PG14, implied future relationship?

"Why couldn't we fly?" Stiles whined as he kicked at the dashboard, which earned him a growl from the driver.

Said driver snarked back, "Because someone got himself put on the 'no fly list' trying to carry his athame onto a plane last year."

"I forgot about it."

"You threw a fit when they tried to confiscate it."

"Do you know how much spell work I put into that thing?"

"I'm pretty sure TSA wanted to put you in the looney bin after they heard those protests."

Stiles pouted and kicked the dashboard again.

"Stop that or I'm pulling the car over and putting you in the trunk."

Now he just glared at Peter and slowly, very slowly, put his feet on the floor. "Okay, then why couldn't I go alone? I've dealt with the Morrison Pack in Santa Barbara before."

"On the phone, and you know all human packmates have to be accompanied by a wolf to any formal negotiation."

"And Scott's on the outs with Derek again, and Boyd won't leave Erica since she's like twenty months pregnant, and Isaac's got that big exam tomorrow, and Jackson is, well, Jackson," Stiles muttered under his breath. "Derek could have come."

"They're sending a Beta; we send a Beta. You know that's the protocol. Stop bitching."

"I'm stuck in a car with a zombie for eight hours!"

Peter rolled his eyes so hard Stiles swore he could hear them.

"What are we going to do for eight hours?" He started tapping on his knees which were bouncing with the motion of the car.

"You could give me a blow job," Peter suggested, half serious, half amused.

Stiles' mouth dropped open and his eyes went comically wide.

Peter grinned and switched on the radio then laughed.

'Highway to Hell' was blaring from the speakers.

End


	6. Stiles' Goals For The Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three goals Stiles has for the summer between sophomore and junior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not actually a fic but not just a list either. Written for the bonus "summer" for Mating Games.

My (Stiles' Stilinski's) three goals for the summer between sophomore and junior years. [As scrawled on the last page of his chemistry notebook]

1\. Don't die. Actually, that's my goal all the time (and was even before werewolves and kanimas and psycho grandpas became a regular thing), but it's even more pertinent with the damn Alpha Pack creeping around (and Peter the Pedowolf, don't forget him). And just how does an Alpha Pack work? Is there a head Alpha? Da Bossman? What?

Kinda derailed there...

2\. Go on a date with Lydia. Again, a goal for a long time, but something's changed here because I just want to take her out and show her that she doesn't need douchebag Jackson who left her high and dry to go find his roots or something stupid like that. I mean, she literally was the key (heh) to saving his life and he just dumped her AGAIN and swanned away. Where was I...oh yeah, need to let her know that she has worth more than being his arm candy. Also, Peter's being really creepy around her and she gets all weird and quiet when she looks at him and the thought of them dating (or doing anything else, gross) breaks my brain.

3\. Get the v-card punched. Don't care who by. Could be Lydia (might die then happily and void #1, but worth it). Would be super cool if it was Derek because, abs of steel, man. Not Scott because incest is NOT best. Danny? Danny would be great because I've heard about his blow jobs (and happily jacked off to the memory of those conversations many times--also caught a glimpse of him going down on a guy at Jungle that one time). Random stranger also works. Not Peter because just no. 

Maybe?

Shit...

Why is Peter on my fucking mind???


End file.
